


Fundacja Bena Parkera

by Pochodnia (kasssumi)



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gwen Stacy/MJ Watson, M/M, Multi, Reed Richards/Sue Storm - Freeform, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark - Freeform, Trans Peter, crossdressingujący Johnny, poboczne pairingi, trans Reed
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/Pochodnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bycie trans młodym bohaterem nie znaczy, że życie jest "trudne i smutne, a w ogóle to najlepiej się zabić".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fundacja Bena Parkera

**Author's Note:**

> Betowała [Miss Anne](http://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson).  
> To moja pierwsza próba pisania tematyki LGBTQIAP+, która nie polega tylko na związkach tej samej płci. Jeśli zawarłam tutaj treści obraźliwe dla osób z tego środowiska, proszę natychmiast mnie poinformować, a zmienię/dopiszę/usunę tak, aby wszystko było ok.

Przed twarzą Petera przeleciały spalone paprochy papierów po hot dogach, których razem z Johnnym brali ostatnie kęsy. W takich właśnie chwilach moc Johnny’ego się przydawała, bo nie musieli nigdzie upychać śmieci, aby potem je wyrzucić. Peter miał skrupuły zostawiać je na głowie Statuy Wolności na pastwę wiatru, a Johnny po prostu lubił popisywać się swoim ogniem i spalać różne rzeczy.

Johnny, oczywiście, nie mógł poparzyć się zbyt gorącym hot dogiem, więc skończył swojego wcześniej od Petera, który właśnie wpychał w siebie resztę i musiał podłożyć sobie rękę pod brodę, żeby nic mu nie upadło. Doszli już do tego etapu ich znajomości, w którym je się normalnie, a nie malutkimi kąskami, żeby nie zrobić z siebie idioty. Johnny patrzył na Petera z politowaniem i uśmieszkiem czającym się w kąciku ust, widząc jego próby doprowadzenia się do porządku, żeby nie miał żadnej niespodzianki, jak opuści maskę.

— Masz coś tutaj — powiedział Torch, pukając się palcem w policzek – za każdym puknięciem w inne miejsce. Peter zrobił na niego minę i przetarł się ramieniem, ale Johnny jedynie wywrócił oczami i westchnął cierpiętniczo. — Chodź tu.

Peter tylko przysunął swoją twarz w jego stronę, ale Johnny złapał go za brodę i obrócił tak, aby mieć dostęp do drugiego policzka. Zanim Peter mógł powiedzieć, że teraz to sam już sobie zrobi, Johnny uśmiechnął się chytrze, nie puścił jego podbródka i językiem ściągnął kawałek musztardy z kącika ust Petera.

Nigdy w sumie Pajęczak nie dowiedział się, co Johnny chciał w ten sposób osiągnąć, bo w momencie, kiedy oddech Petera trafił na jego wargi, Storm jakby zamarł i całkowicie zmienił swoje nastawienie. Na chwilę, jakby upewniając się, zerknął w górę, w oczy Petera, po czym przyciągnął jego twarz jeszcze bliżej i pocałował go w drugi kącik ust.

— Żeby nie było mu smutno — wymruczał cicho w jego wargi.

Peter nie miał na to odpowiedzi, tylko po prostu pocałował Torcha, łapiąc równowagę poprzez położenie dłoni po drugiej stronie jego nóg. Nie potrzeba było wiele, aby przekonać go do przeniesienia się na kolana Johnny’ego. Delikatne wysunięcie języka, powędrowanie dłonią po boku, ukąszenie górnej wargi i Peter jak zahipnotyzowany przybliżał się, moszcząc się na udach Torcha, od których biło naprawdę przyjemne ciepło.

Wszystko byłoby w porządku, pięknie i cudownie, ale kiedy Johnny złapał go za tyłek, aby Peter się przysunął, u Spider-Mana włączyły się wszystkie hamulce i jakby wyrwał się z tej hipnozy.

— Muszę spadać — burknął, szybko wysuwając palce z włosów Johnny’ego i wyplątując się z jego ramion, a następnie zaciągając maskę na miejsce.

— Coś nie tak? — zapytał Torch, oddychając nieco ciężej przez nos. Peter na chwilę zatrzymał się, aby na niego spojrzeć – potargane włosy, szybko unosząca się pierś, wilgotne i nabrzmiałe wargi. Zamiast zacisnąć nogi, na co miał naprawdę wielką ochotę, szybko zwiał bez słowa ze Statuy Wolności, nie pozwalając, by zdrowy rozsądek znowu wziął sobie wakacje. — Pajęczaku! — zawołał za nim Storm, ale Peter się nie zatrzymał i miał nadzieję, że Johnny nie będzie go gonił.

Na szczęście dotarł do domu bez żadnego ogona. I bardzo dobrze, bo na nieszczęście uniesienie nie opadło i nadal czuł mokrą plamę na spodniach kostiumu w kroku. Wiedział, że gdyby został z Torchem jeszcze dłużej, wszystko by się wydało – a na takie odkrycia nie był gotowy. Jeszcze. A może nie będzie wcale. Nie przejmował się nawet ściąganiem maski, po prostu zsunął jedną rękawicę, spodnie do kolan, po czym przyłożył palce do pulsującego miejsca między nogami i kierował je tam, gdzie kazał mu instynkt. Doszedł z dwoma palcami w sobie i kciuku na łechtaczce, dysząc w maskę i czując parę łez na policzku.

Powoli wysunął z siebie palce, wytarł dłoń o pościel, ściągnął maskę i wtulił twarz w poduszkę, uspokajając oddech. Nie pierwszy raz zabawiał się ze sobą, ale pierwszy raz podczas tego w jego głowie kręcił się Johnny Storm. Najwyraźniej jeden, dość długi pocałunek z Johnnym potrafi spowodować, że Peter szczytuje tak mocno, że aż ze łzami w oczach. Łał. Peter by mu to powiedział, ale wolał nie zwiększać ego Torcha. Poza tym...

Obrócił się na plecy i odetchnął głęboko. Do dzisiaj nie wiedział, że Johnny gustuje nie tylko w samych kobietach, ale najwyraźniej również w zamaskowanych bohaterach upapranych musztardą. Dziwny fetysz, ale Peter nikogo nie ocenia.

Przez jeszcze krótką chwilę pozwolił swoim myślom dryfować w kierunku tego, jakby to było naprawdę z Torchem. W końcu jakaś fama po mieście musi iść, bo tyle kobiet dla samego zaliczenia superbohatera nie wskakiwałoby mu do łóżka, gdyby nie wiedziały, że dany superbohater porządnie się nimi zajmie. Na własne uszy słyszał dwie kobiety obgadujące Tony’ego Starka w tej dziedzinie, więc być może Johnny też miał taki background. Albo przynajmniej zaczynał mieć, bo Tony Stark miał lata na wypracowanie swojego, a Johnny był dość świeży na tym rynku.

Potrząsnął głową, schodząc z łóżka i podciągając spodnie kostiumu. Ściągnął poszewkę z kołdry i zaczął ją składać. Może i Peter miał sprzęt, w którym Johnny się lubował, ale to nie znaczy, że... zrozumiałby. Może starałby się nakłonić Petera do porzucenia bindera i “zaakceptowania swojej kobiecej strony”, jak próbował uczynić jeden z jego lekarzy. A może i źle go oceniał, ale fakt faktem, że nie był gotowy wyjawić Johnny’emu swojej tożsamości, a co dopiero tego sekretu.

Usłyszał wibracje telefonu, więc wrzucił poszewkę do kosza na brudy i podszedł do szafki. Dostał SMSa od MJ, aby zjawił się u niej jak najszybciej, więc szybko zdjął i schował kostium, ściągnął binder, żeby ciało mogło odpocząć, po czym założył jedną z szerszych koszulek i spodnie. Krzyknął do ciotki, że wychodzi na chwilę do MJ, i nie czekając na odpowiedź przeszedł do domu obok.

Jak się okazało, u MJ była Gwen i obie leżały na łóżku przed laptopem. Niewiele myśląc, Peter ściągnął buty i ułożył się obok.

— Co jest? — zapytał.

— Mamy dla ciebie niespodziankę — odpowiedziała MJ, kładąc głowę na swoim bicepsie i przyglądając mu się. — Gwen ci pokaże.

Gwen rzeczywiście przesunęła laptop tak, żeby Peter dobrze widział ekran.

— Opisałyśmy Fundacji Marii Stark twoją historię… — zaczęła Gwen.

— Co?! — przerwał jej Peter, spadając z łóżka. MJ zachichotała, a Gwen wywróciła oczami.

— Nie wszystko, ćwoku — sprostowała Gwen. — Nie napisałyśmy nic o Spider-Manie.

Peter wdrapał się z powrotem na łóżko, mamrocząc pod nosem. Sam powiedział Gwen o tym, że jest Spider-Manem, kiedy wydawało się, że coś między nimi zaiskrzy. Była to decyzja nieco pochopna i w innej sytuacji wiele by go kosztowała, ale na szczęście Gwen nie wykorzystała tej wiedzy do niczego. Kiedy zeszła się z MJ, Peter podejrzewał, że jej powiedziała, i mieli ciche przyjacielskie dni, aż w końcu MJ weszła mu na głowę mówiąc, że jeśli tak bardzo chce zachować swój sekret, to powinien ciszej wchodzić i wychodzić w kostiumie przez okno, które, jak mu przypomniała, jest naprzeciwko okna do jej pokoju. Peter czuł się tak głupio, że kupił Gwen kwiaty na przeprosiny.

— Na co mam się patrzeć? — zapytał, spoglądając na stronę Fundacji Marii Stark założonej przez Tony’ego Starka, która pokrywała wszelkie szkody wywołane przez działalność superzłoczyńców, z którymi walczyli superbohaterowie.

— Przesłaliśmy im twoje portfolio, bo szukają prywatnego fotografa na przyszłą galę — zaczęła na nowo Gwen.

— Ja nie mam portfolio — przerwał jej Peter. Gwen tylko skinęła głową na MJ, która uśmiechnęła się i oparła głowę na łokciu.

— Pamiętasz, jak robiłeś mi zdjęcia? Powstało z nich portfolio — oświadczyła mu radośnie, po czym z uśmieszkiem przyglądała się, jak Peter jęczy i chowa twarz w dłoniach.

— Z której sesji? — zapytał. MJ była aspirującą modelką, a Peter był aspirującym fotografem, więc można powiedzieć, że uzupełniali się idealnie. Ale to on wiedział, jakie zdjęcia powinny iść do portfolio fotografa. MJ mogła znać się na portfolio modelek, ale pewnie nie fotografów. — Nie mów, że te z najnowszej.

MJ zrobiła minę.

— Chyba byłeś chory, jak robiłeś ostatnio zdjęcia, bo żadne się nie nadawało — odpowiedziała zamiast niej Gwen. — Wyśmialiby cię nawet bez profesjonalnego oka.

Peter nie był wtedy chory, ale Spider-Man dzień wcześniej został sponiewierany przez Wrecking Crew, zanim zjawiła się Czwórka, aby mu pomóc, więc miał usprawiedliwienie na ten dzień.

— W każdym razie dodałyśmy do portfolio notkę z trochę dłuższą niż wymagana historią autora zdjęć. — Gwen przysunęła laptop do siebie i kliknęła na jeden odnośnik z boku strony, po czym znowu odwróciła ekran do niego. — Spodobałeś im się.

Peter czekał, aż otworzy się nowa strona.

— Masz okropne wi-fi — rzucił do MJ i zarobił przez to poduszką. Kiedy ściągnął ją z głowy i wsunął sobie pod obojczyki, strona się załadowała.

“Fundacja Bena Parkera”, widniał nagłówek. Peter aż musiał zamrugać i nie mógł czytać dalej.

— Co…?

— Ci z fundacji napisali, że szukali tylko fotografa, a nie pretekstu do utworzenia nowej fundacji, ale i tak za niego dziękują i… jak to było? Ach. I każą ci być wdzięcznym Kapitanowi Ameryce, bo gdyby nie jego wsparcie, Fundacja Bena Parkera nie ruszyłaby z miejsca.

Peter nie przestawał mrugać.

— Ale co to ma… Co ta fundacja… funduje? — zapytał nieco ochrypniętym głosem, czując zbierającą się gulę w gardle.

— Kuracje hormonalne i operacje chirurgiczne zmiany płci — odpowiedziała miękko MJ, a Gwen pogłaskała go po głowie. — Zgodzili się na ufundowanie twojej obustronnej mastektomii jako pierwszej.

Peter roześmiał się w poduszkę i po raz drugi dzisiejszego dnia poczuł spływające po twarzy łzy. Te również były z radości, chociaż o wiele głębszej. Dziewczyny ucałowały go w oba policzki i kazały lecieć ogłosić dobrą nowinę cioci May.

Usłuchał ich, ale był tak rozproszony, że musiały zrzucać mu buty przez okno. Śmiały się z niego, ale Peter czuł, jakby zaraz miał wybuchnąć, więc nie przejmował się niczym. Ani nowoodkrytym zainteresowaniem Johnnym Stormem, ani zgubionymi butami. Ciocia May popłakała się, kiedy jej opowiedział o tym, co zrobiły dziewczyny, i przytuliła go, a Peter nie mógł przestać myśleć, że to może jakaś dziwna nagroda za myślenie samych pozytywnych rzeczy o zdolnościach Tony’ego Starka w łóżku. Co byłoby nieco upiorne, bo oznaczałoby, że Stark nie tylko jest futurystą, ale naprawdę widzi przyszłość i… ugh, Peter otrząsnął się i przestał myśleć.

Nie musiał już się zastanawiać, ile jeszcze pieniędzy brakuje mu do operacji (nadal się uczył, a ciocia May sama jedna zajmowała się wydatkami, bo dorywcze prace dla niego nie trwały wiecznie), więc oddał swoje oszczędności ciotce, aby mogła spłacić pilniejsze rachunki. Nie było tego dużo, ale zawsze coś.

sss

Operację miał zaplanowaną na dzień po gali, na której miał robić zdjęcia. Był w wyśmienitym humorze, bo dostał już zaliczkę, która grubo przewyższała wypłaty, jakie dostawał od swoich poprzednich pracodawców. A kiedy on czuł się świetnie, to robił bardzo udane zdjęcia, więc był dobrej myśli i pozwolił sobie mieć nadzieję, że Virginii Potts, która była jego zwierzchnikiem, tak się spodobają jego fotografie, że zatrudni go jeszcze raz.

Jako Spider-Man już wcześniej poznał wielu z tych ludzi, ale nie mógł podejść do Kapitana Ameryki ubrany w kostium i osobiście mu podziękować, więc czekał na ten dzień. Powoli slalomował między ludźmi, aż w końcu znalazł Kapitana… z Tonym Starkiem, oczywiście. Uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust i szybko zrobił im zdjęcie, zanim się zorientowali, że fotografuje ich pocałunek. Opuścił aparat i podszedł bliżej, a kiedy go zauważyli, próbowali stanąć w pozie do zdjęcia, ale machnął ręką.

— Zdjęcie już mam — powiedział, ustawiając aparat tak, aby pokazał ostatnią fotografię i podał aparat Starkowi. — Ale chciałem panu podziękować, kapitanie Rogers. Jutro mam operację.

Steve Rogers przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby nie wiedział, o co chodzi, ale szybko sobie przypomniał i uśmiechnął się.

— Cieszę się w takim razie. I nie ma za co.

— Kurde, dzieciaku. Chcę to na ścianę — wtrącił Iron Man, cały czas przyglądając się zdjęciu. — Masz dobre wyczucie.

— A pan jest bardzo fotogeniczny, doktorze Stark — odpowiedział z uśmieszkiem Peter, odbierając swój aparat i pokazując zdjęcie Kapitanowi Ameryce, podczas gdy Stark się do niego wyszczerzył.

— Odrobiłeś zadanie domowe i wiesz, jak się do mnie zwracać. Powiem Pepper, żeby cię zatrzymała.

Peter wciągnął ostro powietrze przez nos, poczuł lekki róż na policzkach i powiesił aparat na szyi. Sięgnął do wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki po zwinięty dziennik naukowy z ostatnim artykułem Tony’ego Starka.

— Wiem, że to nie jest poprawne zachowanie, ale naprawdę chciałbym prosić o autograf — wymamrotał, rozwijając gazetę. — Zwalam to na młodość i niedouczenie.

Uśmiech kapitana Rogersa nieco zbladł, ale Iron Man uniósł brew, kiedy zobaczył, co ma podpisać.

— Czytasz to? I rozumiesz? — zapytał, podpisując się przy swoim artykule. Kiedy Peter pokiwał głową, Stark przysunął okładkę przed twarz Kapitana Ameryki. — Zobacz, Steve, jest ratunek dla dzisiejszej młodzieży, skoro czyta takie lektury.

Peter z ulgą zauważył, że normalny uśmiech kapitana Rogersa wrócił, kiedy nie zobaczył magazynu plotkarskiego. Niedługo miały się zacząć przemówienia, więc Peter szybko podziękował i przeprosił, bo musiał wracać do pracy.

Na przemówieniach ogłoszono otwarcie nowej fundacji oraz termin gali z okazji jej otwarcia. Peter otrzymał już zaproszenie dla pięciu osób z dopiskiem, że jeśli po operacji nie będzie mógł się zjawić, to sami jego przyjaciele również są mile widziani. Ponieważ gala miała się odbyć za miesiąc – czyli miesiąc po operacji – Gwen wyliczyła czas, po którym Peter będzie już oswojony ze zmianą, biorąc pod uwagę jego przyspieszone gojenie się, i uznała, że miesiąc całkowicie wystarczy, jeśli będzie uczęszczał na rehabilitację.

Peter, jak to Peter – na rehabilitację nie chodził, ale ćwiczył w zamkniętych magazynach już po tygodniu, a po dwóch bujał się po mieście i łapał drobniejszych rzezimieszków.

Minęły trzy tygodnie i Paste-Pot Pete próbował napaść na bank, więc Spider-Man nie zawahał się wkroczyć do akcji. Oczywiście udało mu się uwięzić Paste-Pot Pete’a w jego własnej... paście i nie czekał na policję, tylko się zmył. Oczywiście był Spider-Manem i nie mogło mu to pójść aż tak dobrze; Paste-Pot Pete’owi udało się uderzyć go w pierś jedną swoją lufą. Peter może i zdrowiał szybciej niż zwykły człowiek, ale po takim zabiegu taki cios naprawdę mocno bolał. Na dodatek ból, który wywołało to uderzenie, nie zatrzymał się na piersi, ale przy silniejszym ruchu przenosił się na ramiona – Spider-Man nie złapał sieci, na dodatek za daleko wyciągnął rękę i zabolało go aż w bicepsie.

Zanim mógł na nowo wypuścić sieć poczuł, jak ktoś łapie go pod pachami, przez co przeszyła go kolejna fala bólu i aż krzyknął krótko. Niemal od razu ucisk zniknął, ale zaraz Human Torch pojawił się z boku i złapał go na ręce.

— Zabiorę cię do Reeda — oznajmił zatroskanym głosem Johnny i wystrzelił w kierunku Baxter Building. Peter widział go pierwszy raz od czasu, kiedy uciekł ze Statuy Wolności, dlatego nie mógł nawet znaleźć języka w gębie, żeby mu powiedzieć, że nie trzeba.

Storm nie podróżował z prędkością światła, ale w zaskakująco szybkim tempie znaleźli się w laboratorium Reeda. Jak się okazało, był to jakiś dzień oględzin, bo Peter nie widział żadnego innego powodu, dla którego reszta Czwórki miałaby być też obecna.

— Reed — Johnny wszedł w słowo Benowi. — Spider-Man ma kłopoty. Osłania pierś i chyba nadwyrężył ramiona.

Sue od razu zwróciła się zmartwiona do Petera, ale ten pokręcił głową.

— To nic… — chciał powiedzieć “poważnego”, ale zdecydował się użyć innego słowa: — takiego. Po prostu… — urwał. Nie był pewny, czy chce tak od razu wszystkim wyjawić swój sekret czy tożsamość. Czy jedno i drugie. Ale sądząc po burzowych spojrzeniach, jakie rzucało mu rodzeństwo Storm ( _haha, burzowych, Storm_ , pomyślał, zdając sobie sprawę, jaki to suchar), nie będzie miał wyboru. Zdecydował się pokazać sekret, a tożsamość zostawić na potem. Westchnął. — Miałem niedawno operację. Goję się szybciej niż zwykli ludzie, ale Paste-Pot Pete uderzył mnie w miejsce zabiegu.

— Jaką operację? — zainteresował się Reed, przysuwając bliżej swój tors. Dalej siedział na krześle pięć metrów dalej. Upiorne.

Peter uparcie nie patrzył w bok, na Johnny’ego.

— Mastektomię — odpowiedział powoli, będąc pewny, że Reed zrozumie. Spodziewał się jakiejkolwiek reakcji, ale Pan Fantastyczny tylko wydał z siebie “hm”, a Sue chyba automatycznie uniosła rękę i położyła ją na dekolcie. Uśmiechnął się do niej, po czym przypomniał sobie, że w masce tego nie widać.

— Co to mastektomania? — zapytał Johnny, wyraźnie zirytowany.

Reed wciągnął powietrze, pewnie aby odpowiedzieć, ale Sue pociągnęła go za ucho.

— To jego decyzja — powiedziała mężowi.

Peter z radością pomiętoliłby teraz koszulkę, ale miał jedynie przylegający kostium, więc tylko wykręcił palce. Nadal nie patrzył na Johnny’ego, ale szybko ściągnął górę stroju uważając, aby zostawić maskę. Oczom Czwórki ukazały się świeżo zabliźnione rany, które teraz były mocno zaczerwienione.

— To zabieg usunięcia piersi — wyjaśnił cicho Spider-Man, miętosząc kostium w rękach. — Paste-Pot Pete trafił mnie prosto w klatkę piersiową.

— Wiedziałem, że coś pod tym nosisz, ale nie wiedziałem, że to był binder — odezwał się Johnny, kiedy Peter skrzyżował ręce, schował dłonie pod pachy i skulił ramiona.

Na te słowa Peter wyprostował się, ale nadal nie odsłonił. Sue uśmiechała się do niego łagodnie, w kącikach ust Johnny’ego czaił się uśmieszek, Reed kompletnie nie zmienił wyrazu twarzy, a Ben otwarcie się zaśmiał.

— Pająku, jakbyś wiedział, gdzie trafić. — Klepnął swoją kamienną ręką ramię Reeda, które jakby się zapadło. — Ja idę do Alicii.

Razem z Benem z laboratorium wyszło też rodzeństwo Storm, a kiedy Peter został sam z Panem Fantastycznym, zerknął na niego i przechylił głowę. Reed przytransportował się do niego cały i stanął przed nim bez żadnych… rozciągnięć.

— O co chodzi? — zapytał powoli Peter.

— Wiem dokładnie, co przechodzisz, i mogę ci pomóc z rehabilitacją — odpowiedział Reed, otwarcie i z zainteresowaniem przyglądając się bliznom.

— Dlaczego?

Reed uśmiechnął się lekko i wyprostował się.

— Tak wyglądam dzięki naszej przygodzie w kosmosie, która skończyła się napromieniowaniem, dzięki której stałem się _Panem_ Fantastycznym. Ale przed wypadkiem wyglądałem tak. — Peter wręcz w ogłupieniu przyglądał się, jak całe ciało Reeda Richardsa się zmienia. Przed nim nie stał już mężczyzna około trzydziestki, ale… kobieta.

— Och, łał — skomentował Peter, bo nic innego nie przychodziło mu do głowy.

— Na szczęście — zaczął Reed, a Peter aż się wzdrygnął, bo nawet jego głos zabrzmiał inaczej — nie musiałem poddawać się operacji, bo mogłem sam się zmienić.

— Łał — powtórzył Spider-Man, z pewną dozą zazdrości przyglądając się, jak Reed bezproblemowo wraca do swojej poprzedniej postaci.

— Ale spójrzmy teraz na ciebie i na to, co mogę poradzić — oznajmił Pan Fantastyczny i razem z rozluźnionym Peterem zabrali się do roboty.

Szybko poradzili sobie z problemem Spider-Mana, ale stracili trochę czasu na doskonalenie innych rzeczy, więc Peter załapał się na kolację. Przed wejściem do kuchni złapała go Sue i skierowała do łazienki, aby umył ręce.

— Od razu mówię — powiedziała do niego, kiedy wracali — że to nie jest naśmiewanie się z ciebie, a wręcz przeciwnie, on tak okazuje wsparcie. Na dodatek to nie pierwszy raz, często go tak widzimy, więc nie myśl, że to na specjalną okazję dla ciebie, dobrze? Mimo że pewnie myślał o tobie, kiedy to wkładał — skończyła tajemniczo Sue, unosząc kąciki ust. Peter nie zdążył zapytać, o co jej chodzi, bo gdy wszedł do kuchni, wszystko stało się jasne.

Stało się jasne, ale Peter i tak nie rozumiał.

— Nie rozumiem — wymamrotał oszołomiony, zatrzymując się we framudze.

Słowa Sue nabrały pełnego znaczenia, kiedy jego oczom ukazał się Johnny, który miał na sobie “małą czarną”. W sumie była czerwona. W sumie miała o wiele bardziej wyzywający krój i była bardzo krótka. Czyli, tak właściwie, ta sukienka nie była wcale “małą czarną”, ale mózg Petera nie zaskoczył od razu.

— Czasami lubię zakładać sukienki — oznajmił Johnny, podchodząc do Spider-Mana i łapiąc go za rękę. Posadził go przy stole i usiadł book – Peter był pewny, że z drugiej strony miał więcej miejsca, ale był zbyt zmieszany, żeby coś powiedzieć. Zaczynał się oswajać z tym uczuciem. Torch pochylił się do niego i nałożył mu ziemniaków. — A tę konkretnie wybrałem specjalnie dla ciebie — dodał szeptem, ocierając kostkę o łydkę Petera, który był boleśnie świadomy, że cała rodzina musi dokładnie wiedzieć, co się dzieje, bo nikt inny nie siedział tak blisko siebie.

Uratowała go – żadna niespodzianka – Sue, trzepiąc Johnny’ego po ręce drewnianą łychą.

— Daj mu zjeść — zganiła, polem siłowym odsuwając ich od siebie.

Johnny zaczął się dąsać, ale trwało to tylko chwilę, bo kiedy Peter na niego zerknął, Storm perfidnie oblizał łyżkę od mizerii. Peter stracił język w gębie, który odzyskał dopiero po kolacji, dziękując za posiłek i poddając się sile, która ciągnęła go do pokoju Johnny’ego, a którą to siłą był sam Torch.

— To co — zaczął Johnny, popychając Petera na łóżko, a następnie wchodząc mu na kolana. — Skoro wszystkie niezręczne wyznania mamy za sobą, możemy wziąć się za przyjemniejsze sprawy.

Podwinął maskę Spider-Mana i wpił się w jego wargi, biodrami napierając do przodu, i zarzuciwszy ramiona za szyję Petera, przyciągnął jego głowę do siebie. Peter odruchowo objął go w pasie, oddał pocałunek i jakby podświadomie podziwiał fakt, że Johnny nawet nie musiał podwijać tej sukienki, aby na nim usiąść. Zrobiło mu się nieco dziwnie, kiedy na brzuchu poczuł erekcję Storma.

— Um, łał, okej — wymamrotał, odsuwając twarz w bok. Torch się tym nie przejął, tylko zsunął usta niżej, na jego szyję. — Johnny. Uch, Johnny.

Storm hufnął, kiedy Peterowi w końcu udało się go odsunąć.

— No co?

— Ja, um. Nie jestem gotowy — powiedział Peter, ciesząc się, że maska zasłania mu policzki i pewnie dzięki temu większą część rumieńca.

Johnny uniósł ręce, jakby się poddawał.

— Żadnego dotykania się poniżej pasa, może być? — zapytał po prostu, schodząc z niego i rozkładając się na łóżku z jedną nogą wyprostowaną, a drugą zgiętą w kolanie.

Nie zastanawiając się za długo, Peter podszedł do niego na czworakach, czując motyle w brzuchu wywołane spojrzeniem, jakim obdarzył go Johnny Storm. Zatrzymał się przy jego pasie i usiadł na piętach.

Dlaczego powiedział, że nie jest gotowy? A, tak.

— Myślałem, że lecisz tylko na laski — oznajmił powoli.

— Na laski i najwyraźniej na ciebie, ziom. Jestem elastyczny. Albo zaczynam odkrywać swoją seksualność, kto wie.

Nie takiej odpowiedzi spodziewał się Peter, ale przynajmniej upewnił się, że Johnny nie podrywa go tylko przez to, że ma sprzęt, w jakim Torch zwykle przebiera. Pochylił się nad nim i zamierzał cmoknąć go szybko, ale wystarczyło, aby Storm przesunął palce od kolana, po udzie do boku Petera i delikatny pocałunek zmienił się w migdalenie. Ale trzeba mu przyznać – może i jego ręce błądziły po plecach… ramionach… brzuchu… i bezpiecznych, zewnętrznych stronach ud, ale Johnny nie dotykał ani czułej po operacji i uderzeniu klatki piersiowej, ani poniżej pasa.

Kiedy Peter całkowicie doszedł do siebie, zorientował się, że między nogami ma udo Johnny’ego i wzajemnie się o siebie ocierają. Westchnął drżąco i odsunął się, ulegając jeszcze paru goniącym pocałunkom, ale w końcu przytrzymał Torcha za ramiona na łóżku.

— Pójdziesz ze mną na galę? — zapytał szybko, zanim był w stanie przemyśleć sprawę i może jednak wybrać się sam. Puścił Johnny’ego i usiadł na piętach, całkowicie świadomy tego, jak bardzo jest wilgotny.

Johnny Storm miał coś w sobie, to coś, przez co Peter przestawał myśleć. Nie uważał się za osobę, która tak szybko przechodzi do migdalenia się, ale w sumie tempo narzucał Torch i pewnie dla niego było nawet za wolne. Jednak Peter nie chciał być kolejną osobą, którą Johnny mógłby sobie odhaczyć i przejść do następnej. Owszem, hormony w nim szalały, kiedy był tak blisko rozłożonego i chętnego Johnny’ego, ale musiał wziąć się w garść.

— Na galę na pierwszej randce? — zapytał Storm, unosząc się na łokciach. Peter odsunął się jeszcze dalej, siadając w nogach łóżka, przodem do Torcha.

Czekał, aż ten się skapnie, co dokładnie takie zaproszenie obejmuje. Na szczęście nie musiał długo czekać.

— Zaraz, zaraz. — Johnny podciągnął się wyżej na poduszki. — Na galę ze Spider-Manem czy…?

— Czy. Znaczy ze mną, ale bez kostiumu.

Johnny zrobił bardzo nieczytelną minę i dopiero po chwili Peter zrozumiał, że on nie tylko czeka na szczegóły, ale i ma nadzieję, że zobaczy jego prawdziwą twarz. Odetchnął i przymknął oczy, a następnie szybko ściągnął maskę.

— Jestem Peter Parker — powiedział i otworzył jedno oko, aby zobaczyć reakcję Torcha.

Johnny przechylił głowę najpierw w lewo, potem w prawo.

— Zarabiasz na własnych samojebkach? Nie do wiary. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jak ktoś pociągnie JJJ’a do odpowiedzialności za to, co wypisuje w Bugle o Spider-Manie, to dostanie ci się za robienie fotek?

Cóż, powiedzieć, że Peter zamarł, to za mało. Wytrzeszczył oczy, opadła mu szczęka i nie mógł się ruszyć.

— No ale cieszy mnie, że pod maską jesteś niczego sobie — dodał jeszcze Johnny, podchodząc na czworakach do Petera i klęcząc między jego nogami. Wyciągnął rękę i domknął jego żuchwę, co jakby wyciągnęło Petera z transu.

— Nigdy... nie brałem tego pod uwagę — powiedział powoli, chwytając rękę Johnny’ego w dłonie. — Ale nie odpowiedziałeś, czy pójdziesz ze mną.

— Bo nic mi o tej “gali” — tu Torch pokazał cudzysłów jedną ręką — nie powiedziałeś. — Prawda, Peter wyrzucił z siebie zaproszenie i nie dodał nic więcej. — Musiałbym wiedzieć chociaż kiedy i gdzie, żeby podjąć decyzję, bo nie wszędzie się pokażę.

Peter odsunął się od niego i wstał z łóżka. Nie założył maski, ale wszedł na okno i usiadł na piętach półtora metra nad ziemią.

— Stark Industries otwiera nową fundację — zaczął. — Nazwano ją na cześć mojego wujka, więc dostałem zaproszenia.

— Miałeś mnie już przy “Stark Industries”. Kiedy?

— Za jakiś tydzień.

— Okej. — Johnny pokiwał głową. — Coś powinienem wiedzieć?

Peter wykręcił dłonie.

— Fundacja jest nazwana po moim wujku, bo wyszła ode mnie. Tak jakby. Ma pomagać osobom, które nie mają pieniędzy na zabiegi.

Johnny uśmiechnął się, zszedł z łóżka, poprawił sukienkę i podszedł do niego, obejmując dłonią kostkę Petera.

— Mam przyjechać do ciebie i stamtąd pojedziemy?

— Taa, bo zabieram jeszcze trzy osoby.

Johnny teatralnie złapał się za serce.

— A myślałem, że jestem specjalny.

Peter zaśmiał się i zeskoczył z szyby, aby go pocałować.

— Jesteś. Nikogo z tych trzech osób nie całuję tak, jak ciebie.

Nie dał Johnny’emu dojść do słowa, tylko założył maskę i wyskoczył.

sss

Peter nie wiedział, dlaczego nie pomyślał o poinformowaniu rodziny i przyjaciół o preferencjach ubioru Johnny’ego. Pluł sobie teraz w brodę, bo jazda podstawioną limuzyną była nieco niezręczna. Torch doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że był w centrum uwagi i uśmiechał się kącikiem ust, patrząc za okno, mimo że MJ, Gwen i ciocia May starały się dyskretnie mu przyglądać.

— Czuję się zazdrosna — powiedziała w końcu MJ, przerywając ciszę. — Masz ładniejszą sukienkę ode mnie. Ale gdzieś ją już widziałam, tylko nie wiem gdzie.

Johnny spojrzał na nią i posłał jej uśmiech, otrzepując niewidzialny okruszek z sukni. Rozłożył ją trochę na kolanach, na co z kolei ciocia May się ożywiła.

— Czy czasem ta urocza dziewczyna z Oskarów nie miała takiej?

— Dokładnie — przyznał Johnny, sięgając do swojej torebki ( _torebki!_ , pomyślał Peter z niedowierzaniem) i wyciągnął telefon. Po chwili pokazał go wszystkim, ukazując nikogo innego jak Lupitę Nyong’o w sukni tego samego kroju*.

Oczy MJ błyszczały. Pochyliła się do Johnny’ego, niemal gniotąc suknię Gwen.

— Masz suknię od Prady, która była wykonana specjalnie dla Lupity?

Johnny również się do niej pochylił, cały czas uśmiechając. Ten uśmiech stał się już chyba ulubioną rzeczą Petera.

— Pogadałem z Lupitą i się zgodziła, żebym dostał taką samą.

Zanim MJ mogła dodać coś więcej, limuzyna zatrzymała się i otwarto drzwi. Początkowe uniesienie fotografów minęło, kiedy na początku z limuzyny wyszły kobiety, jednak w momencie, kiedy pojawił się Johnny, wszystko jakby nagle zamarło.

Zaraz potem błysk fleszy zdawał się być ciągły, bez przerwy. Dziennikarze przekrzykiwali się pytaniami, a niektórzy chcieli przejść przez barierki, aby pierwsi mieć okazję udokumentować to, co się dzieje.

Torch był w swoim żywiole i Peter czuł się wciągnięty w roztaczane przez Johnny’ego wdzięki. Johnny cały czas trzymał go pod rękę, więc Peter oprowadzał go od wywiadu do wywiadu. Dowiedział się, że torebkę wziął dlatego, że suknia nie miała kieszeni, usłyszał dłuższą wersję historii z pozwoleniem Lupity i gdzieś w środku był wdzięczny. Nie wiedziałby, co robić, gdyby to wszystko skupiło się na nim – w końcu to dziennikarze, na pewno zrobili swoje i sprawdzili, co to za Ben Parker i jak się łączy z fundowanymi kwestiami.

[ ](http://natowe.tumblr.com/post/114683789898)

Kiedy w końcu nadeszła pora, aby zostawić odmianę czerwonego dywanu za sobą, Johnny chwycił ramię Petera mocniej. Pozostałe towarzystwo zgubili podczas trzeciego wywiadu, ale nie przejmowali się tym.

— Widzisz te nagłówki jutro? — zapytał roześmiany Torch. — Mam nadzieję, że będą chwytliwe. “Johnny Storm olewa system”, to będzie piękne.

Peter prychnął i pokręcił głową, ale nie odpowiedział, bo nie widział sensu. Naprawdę. Niech Johnny się pławi w dzisiejszym triumfie, Peter nie będzie mu tego odbierał. Nawet się z tego cieszył, bo nie musiał myśleć o sobie i o tym, co ta gala reprezentowała.

Na szczęście panna Potts skróciła jego katusze i powiedziała mu, że nie będzie musiał nic mówić, jedynie stać obok przemawiającego Tony’ego Starka, uśmiechać się i w odpowiednich miejscach pokiwać głową. Pomagał mu w tym fakt, że stojąc na podium nie widział nikogo, bo oświetlenie raziło go w oczy – uśmiechał się do białych plamek przed oczami, starając się nie mrużyć oczu i nie mrugać za często. Skutkowało to szczypaniem, które miały złagodzić łzy, więc wszyscy myśleli, że się wzruszył. Panna Potts powiedziała, że to wpłynęło na jego korzyść i dodało autentyczności zapotrzebowaniu na taką fundację, więc nie przejmował się przytykami Johnny’ego.

Myślał, że już nic nie może na niego wpłynąć, aby zepsuć mu humor czy go zestresować. Po przemowie gala stała się wielką puszczą kontaktów, w poszukiwaniu których MJ zapuściła się w tłum. Gwen zaciągnęła ciocię May do gospodarza, co było naprawdę sprytnym posunięciem, bo gdy ciotka zajmowała rozmową kapitana Rogersa, to Gwen dyskutowała o stażu w Stark Industries z Iron Manem. Peter został z Johnnym, który – w przeciwieństwie do zachowania przed wejściem – nie odstępował go na krok i... adorował.

Przesuwał stopę w górę i w dół po łydce Petera, trzymał dłoń na jego ramieniu lub przedramieniu, patrzył mu w oczy i spoglądał na usta, a ton jego głosu był niższy niż zwykle. Na Petera to wszystko działało; czuł, jakby każdy dotyk Johnny’ego parzył. Wiedział, że nie mógł tego wykluczyć, ale równocześnie widział, że jego garnitur nie zaczynał się tlić. Johnny był po prostu bardzo dobry w te klocki. Jego czekoladowa skóra wyglądała naprawdę kusząco – w tej sukience było wyraźnie widać mięśnie ramion Torcha i Peter przypomniał sobie ten pierwszy pocałunek na Statui Wolności.

— Wiesz co — wymruczał Johnny, a Peter skupił się i postarał odgonić wspomnienia. — Co powiesz na to, abyśmy już się stąd zmyli? — zapytał, otwierając torebkę, i przysunął ją do Petera.

Zaintrygowany zajrzał do środka, ale natychmiast zamknął torebkę, zapominając o swojej pajęczej sile, i zrobił wgłębienie w stole. Wyglądał na przerażonego, ale Johnny zaśmiał się.

— Nie przejmuj się, Stark może sobie pozwolić — uspokajał. — To pewnie nie będzie najgorsza zniszczona rzecz dzisiejszego wieczora.

Jak na zawołanie gdzieś ze środka sali rozległ się odgłos tłuczonego szkła, a następnie rubaszny śmiech, który mógł-ale-nie-musiał należeć do Thora. Johnny posłał mu spojrzenie znaczące “a nie mówiłem?” i Peter zaśmiał się.

— To co, idziemy? — nalegał Johnny, przyciskając swoją łydkę do nogi Petera, który głośno przełknął.

— To dopiero nasza pierwsza randka — wymamrotał, ale położył swoją rękę na dłoni Johnny’ego.

— Oficjalnie — odpowiedział Johnny, splatając ich palce ze sobą. — Przecież widzieliśmy się wiele razy na umówionych spotkaniach na głowie Lady Liberty, temu nie zaprzeczysz.

— Co? — Peter otworzył szeroko oczy. — To były randki?!

— Mogły być. Wtedy nie miałbyś żadnych oporów, więc dla mnie jak najbardziej mogłyby być.

— Umawialiśmy się od ponad roku i dopiero niedawno mnie pocałowałeś?

— Hej — Johnny uniósł ręce do piersi — czekałem na ciebie, aż zrobisz pierwszy ruch.

Przez chwilę Peter naprawdę w to uwierzył. Ostatni rok był dla niego całkowicie nową kartą – jako Spider-Man. Jednak Torch nie wytrzymał i kącik jego ust zadrgał.

— Jesteś okropny — oznajmił Peter, odsuwając się i stając na nogi. — Teraz naprawdę powinienem się nie zgodzić.

Johnny też wstał, przyklejając się od razu do jego torsu.

— Ale się zgodzisz, prawda? — zapytał, zarzucając mu ramiona na szyję. — Jutro nadal będę cię szanować.

Peter prychnął, ale objął Johnny’ego krótko.

— Nie wierzę, że przyniosłeś na galę strap-on dildo — wyszeptał mu do ucha. Poczuł na policzku szeroki uśmiech Torcha.

— Lepiej uwierz, że dzisiaj będziesz mnie nim pieprzył — powiedział stanowczo. — Ben jest u Alicii, a Sue i Reed wyjechali na weekend.

Seks w Baxter Building nie był na liście priorytetów Petera. Przynajmniej do teraz; jak widać, Johnny był w stanie wywrócić jego życie do góry nogami. Pewnie między innymi dlatego pokiwał głową i wyszedł za Johnnym. Nie zdążył nikomu powiedzieć, że wychodzi, ale stwierdził, że napisze SMSa do Gwen, aby przekazała cioci May, że ma się nie martwić.

Po części on sam się martwił. Johnny Storm miał już reputację jako nowy, młody i jurny kochanek na rynku (nie żeby Peter śledził jego poczynania, po prostu media zawsze miały spieprzone poczucie, co publika powinna wiedzieć), a on, oprócz paru pieszczot z Gwen w ubraniu wiedział tyle, ile dowiedział się z drugiej ręki (Internetu) oraz, w sumie, ze swojej ręki. Miał nadzieję, że to wystarczy, bo Johnny miał zamiar oddać mu się w sposób, który Peterowi nie przeszedł przez głowę. Przez ten tydzień myślał, że kiedy dojdzie już między nimi do seksu, to on będzie pieprzony, a nie na odwrót. Jednak nie miał zamiaru ukrywać, że ta wizja wydawała mu się naprawdę przyjemna, a fakt, że Torch tak mu ufa, budował jego ego.

W jaki sposób samochód Johnny’ego znalazł się pod Stark Industries, skoro Torch zaparkował go przed jego domem, Peter nie wiedział. Miał nadzieję, że nie przyjechał sam, bez kierowcy, ale nie powinien być pewien niczego, z czym styczność mógł mieć Reed Richards. Brak policji przy samochodzie wskazywał na to, że nikt nie zauważył nic podejrzanego, więc być może auto miało panele maskujące? Peter zaczynał lubić ten samochód. Polubił go jeszcze bardziej, kiedy jechali w końcu do Baxter Building, bo gdy Johnny nie zmieniał biegów, to trzymał rękę na jego udzie i rozprowadzał ciepło, nie grając fair, totalnie nie grając fair.

— Jak będziemy na miejscu — zaczął Johnny, nie spuszczając oczu z drogi — to zrobię ci loda.

Peter nie spodziewał się usłyszeć takich słów od nikogo i teraz był pewny, że nie chce słyszeć ich nigdy więcej. Nie poczuł żadnego przewrotu w żołądku, tylko tak, jakby Johnny wytknął palcem fakt, że ta kwestia Petera nie dotyczy. Zamyślił się, aby znaleźć sposób na powiedzenie Torchowi, żeby nie mówił tak o tych kwestiach, ale aby go nie obrazić, bo logiczne, że się stara. Tak się zamyślił, że dopiero jak Johnny wyciągnął go z windy, zorientował się, że od sypialni Torcha dzieli ich parę kroków.

— Nie podoba mi się to — wyrzucił z siebie, ale szybko dodał: — To powiedzenie. Chciałeś dobrze, ale nie podoba mi się.

Johnny nic nie powiedział, dopóki nie zamknął drzwi. Pokiwał głową i podszedł do łóżka.

— Okej. Ale chciałbym cię wylizać.

Cóż, to Peter poczuł na pewno, biorąc pod uwagę serce walące mu w uszach. Dopiero kiedy Johnny wyciągnął z szafki nocnej tubkę lubrykantu i strap-on dildo z torebki, Peter ocknął się i podszedł do niego.

— Jak mnie chcesz? — rzucił beztrosko Johnny, uśmiechając się i kręcąc biodrami w boki, przez co suknia powiewała lekko.

— Uch — odpowiedział Peter i po prostu usiadł na łóżku.

— Okej — skwitował Johnny, mimo że Peter nie dał mu żadnych wskazówek, sam z siebie dorwał się do jego rozporka i błyskawicznie ściągnął spodnie. Peter przez chwilę chciał się zasłonić, ale Torch jakby nie widział jego nerwowego ruchu, tylko spokojnie sięgnął po poduszkę i położył ją na podłodze między nogami Petera, po czym z gracją podwinął suknię i klęknął na poduszce.

Peter dostał chwilę na reakcję, co go ucieszyło, ale nie wykorzystał jej. Zobaczył uśmieszek Johnny’ego oraz jego rozszerzone źrenice, zanim Torch sięgnął pod jego uda i złapał za tyłek, aby przyciągnąć go bliżej krawędzi łóżka. Sapnął zaskoczony i dla równowagi oparł się rękoma o ramiona Johnny’ego, które zaraz ścisnął, kiedy poczuł lekki pocałunek na łechtaczce.

Wkrótce okazało się, że jego wcześniejsze rozmyślania były jak najbardziej prawdziwe. Johnny na pewno dorobiłby się reputacji, gdyby przez jego łóżko nadal miałyby przewijać się różne kobiety. Peter miał nadzieję, że tak się nie stanie, bo już przywiązał się do języka Torcha w swoich ustach, a teraz przyzwyczajał się do niego w bardziej intymnym miejscu i czuł, że również z tego wyniknie bardzo silne przywiązanie. Jedna z jego dłoni przesunęła się na głowę Johnny’ego i wplótł palce w jego włosy, ciągnąc je lub głaszcząc po głowie, sterując siłą Torcha, aby sprawiał mu jak najwięcej przyjemności. Johnny poddawał się temu bez żadnego sprzeciwu, ufając mu i utwierdzając go w przekonaniu, że wiedział, co robi, i wiedział, kiedy zaufać właścicielowi ciała, któremu robił dobrze.

Peter tak bardzo skupiał się na swojej przyjemności, że dopiero kiedy Johnny odsunął się i oblizał, pomyślał właśnie o nim.

— Daruj — wydyszał, próbując złapać oddech.

— Spodziewałem się “dziękuję” — odpowiedział Torch z uniesionymi brwiami, po czym wstał i ściągnął suknię przez głowę. Peter nagle miał przed sobą całkiem nagiego Johnny’ego Storma, mięśnie jego brzucha i twardy członek w zasięgu ręki. Jęknął i wyciągnął dłoń, ale Torch cofnął się o krok. — Oj nie, najpierw to z siebie ściągnij — powiedział ze śmiechem, ukazując na marynarkę i koszulę Petera, które nadal miał na sobie.

Nie tracąc czasu, Peter użył za dużo siły i po prostu rozdarł materiał, nie zastanawiając się na razie nad tym, że trochę kosztował. Był skupiony jedynie na ciemnej skórze Johnny’ego i jego śmiechu, kiedy złapał go w pasie i przeniósł na łóżko. Zacałował śmiech Torcha, zostawiając tylko uśmiech i ciche pomruki. Badał dłonią tors Johnny’ego, ale szybko musiał przerwać.

— Hej — rzucił Johnny, zatrzymując jego rękę. — Na to będzie czas, ale teraz naprawdę, naprawdę chciałbym, żebyś mnie pieprzył.

Peter oparł głowę o jego obojczyk i zaśmiał się, ale w duszy jak najbardziej się zgadzał. Wydawało mu się, że ten tydzień przed galą był niczym jedna, długa gra wstępna, mimo że mieli ze sobą kontakt jedynie przez komórki. Ale wyobraźnia potrafiła dolać oliwy do ognia, więc Peter już czuł się bardziej niż gotowy.

Podniósł się i wyjął tubkę z ręki Johnny’ego, który obrócił się na brzuch i wcisnął poduszki pod swoje biodra. Peter wycisnął lubrykant na rękę i zaśmiał się krótko, kiedy Johnny zatrząsł tyłkiem, jakby pokazywał swoją gotowość. Rozcierając nawilżacz, Peter przesunął suchą rękę od kości ogonowej do jąder Torcha. Uniósł brew, i cofnął rękę, bo Johnny nawyraźniej był już przygotowany.

— Kiedy? — zapytał przyciskając kciuk do jego wejścia.

Johnny sapnął i uniósł się wyżej.

— Przed chwilą, kiedy klęczałem — odpowiedział, zerkając zza ramienia. — Ale nie miałbym... nic przeciwko, gdybyś… dogłębnie sprawdził, czy jestem... odpowiednio rozciągnięty.

Każda przerwa wywołana była mocniejszym przyciskaniem kciuka Petera. Johnny przytulił policzek do poduszki i oddychał przez usta, starając się patrzeć za siebie. Prezentował się wręcz, za co Peter był mu wdzięczny, bo wielkim znawcą w tym temacie nie był.

— Robiłeś to już kiedyś? — zapytał, wsuwając powoli jeden nawilżony palec do środka. — Bo z tego, co wiem, mięśnie muszą się przyzwyczaić, inaczej będzie tylko boleć.

— Tak — odpowiedział Johnny, uśmiechając się. — Mam więcej zabawek, niż tylko strap-on — dodał, puszczając mu oczko.

Peter wciągnął ostro powietrze i zacisnął mięśnie w kroku. W jego głowie pojawił się obraz Johnny’ego pieprzącego się swoimi palcami, dildem, wibratorem… Zadrżał i odetchnął. Mimo niecierpliwości starał się być dokładny i nie śpieszyć z rozciąganiem, ale poganiający go Johnny wcale nie pomagał. Dał mu parę klapsów, ale to tylko rozśmieszyło Torcha; a przynajmniej do czasu, kiedy Peter użył więcej siły – po tym tylko jęknął i zamilkł.

Po drobnych kłopotach z założeniem strap-on dilda, Peter usadowił się na kolanach za Johnnym i pochylił się do przodu.

— Gotowy? — zapytał cicho, po czym pocałował łopatkę Torcha.

— No, dawaj — rzucił Johnny, uśmiechając się szeroko.

Peter zaśmiał się krótko i wyprostował. Nakierował strap-on i wsunął się w Johnny’ego. Znalezienie rytmu nie było problemem, a ciche dźwięki, jakie Torch wydawał, kierowały nim. Na pewno nie było idealnie, nie miał co do tego złudzeń, ale i tak czuł się niezwykle zadowolony, kiedy Johnny doszedł po paru minutach. Ściągnął strap-on dildo i odłożył je na szafkę nocną, a Johnny w międzyczasie obrócił się na plecy.

— Mm, chodź tu — wymruczał, przyciągając Petera na siebie i wsunął dłoń między jego nogi, palcami doprowadzając go do kolejnego orgazmu.

— Łał — wyszeptał Peter w szyję Torcha, zsuwając się z niego, ale zostając tuż obok.

— Do usług — powiedział Johnny, obejmując go i całując w skroń. — I mam nadzieję, że nie jednorazowo.

— Z chęcią jeszcze skorzystam — odparł Peter i westchnął. — Zostawiłem ciotkę i dziewczyny na gali — dodał, ale nie czuł się jakoś tym faktem zmartwiony, mimo że pewnie powinien.

— Twoja ciotka czarowała Kapitana Amerykę, kiedy wychodziliśmy, jestem pewien, że dadzą sobie radę.

Peter mruknął na zgodę. Nie miał ochoty na rozmyślanie o ewentualnym zawodzie, jaki przyniósł ciotce, ani ukradkowych kuksańcach od MJ i Gwen. Teraz miał przy sobie Johnny’ego, który głaskał dół jego pleców. Był zrelaksowany i chciał skupić się na swoich uczuciach. A czuł się na tyle dobrze, że słuchając bicia serca Johnny’ego i jego spokojnego oddechu, zasnął.

**Author's Note:**

> *tak wyglądała [Lupita](http://31.media.tumblr.com/18efdc0986802fc202396dd2f7f9569d/tumblr_n1u6fm9vnL1qcbk34o1_500.png) i jej [sukienka](http://31.media.tumblr.com/ad0ef8c96c38fa7c00fa7c41f6c7bf0c/tumblr_n1u7l44kSd1rj87yco1_500.jpg).
> 
> W fiku zaadresowana jest tylko preferencja seksualna Johnny’ego, dlatego dodam tutaj preferencje innych, jakby ktoś się zastanawiał: Peter jest pan-, Gwen jest homo-, MJ, Tony i Sue są bi-, Steve jest demi-, Ben jest hetero-, Reed jest aseksualny.


End file.
